TLG The Lion Series: Disappearing Roar - Sneak Peek
by KionScar
Summary: The Tree of Life is mysteriously dying, as new threats and dangers arise - can those we've grown close to cope, or will the Kingdoms fall? Will they find the cause, and stop it in time? The very Circle of Life is threatened, and not by just one thing as a result of this... Kion-Rani, Kovu-Kiara, Surak-Zuri, Baliyo-Tiifu, Janja-Jasiri, Cheezi-Madoa, Azaad-Fuli...


Much had happened in the space of less than a year, the Pride Lands' King and Queen were now Kovu and Kiara respectively, and over at the Tree of Life Kion ruled alongside Rani as King and Queen. And as Vitani had taken over the duties of The Lion Guard of the Pride Lands, there seemed to be no trouble anywhere.

Janja found himself getting with Jasiri, realizing finally the reasons behind the respect – and in doing so, made more friends in both the Outlands and Pride Lands, which actually worked in their favor for more defense but also food for everyone, and all without breaking any rules.

And besides, Jasiri was bearing his cubs as Madoa found herself with Cheezi in the same way. Chungu, well he was happy just to wait – he'd find his someone eventually, for now he was also happy for his friends.

Simba and Nala, now retired yet still offering advise here and there after some thinking as they were getting up their in age, decided to have one last cub. At the least, hopefully.

…

The ancient oak tree that stood in the center point of the Kingdom that was The Tree of Life and home to the Night Pride and many inhabitants. Kion was currently out with Rani, having finished their patrols early as nothing really happened which left the rest of the Pride a rather needed break. Surak found himself with Zuri as Baliyo had gotten Tiifu, and Nirmala was quite happy with her duties of healing for she knew in time her's would come when needed.

Fuli got with Azaad, and after some tries was finally expecting cubs.

Anga got with Hadithi, the two ended up adopting. Bunga was taking it slow with Binga, and probably for the best.

Ono had his adoptive family with Kulinda and her daughter Ona. They went the adoption route for a little brother for Ona, seeing as Ono still had duties with the Night Pride Guard.

Anyways, a golden-pelted lion with his face framed by is triple-red colored mane sat by the lake Pratibimba, his queen by his side. Though he smiled, by the look in his eyes something bothered him. Rani, a dark brown lioness with a darker diamond marking upon her back with two smaller ones in front yet off to the sides placed her paw upon his, "Hey, everything okay?"

The two smiled, "Well, yeah... just," He shook his head to try and clear it, "I've been thinking. What exactly is the reason for the need of multiple Guards, and multiple Roars?" He looked into the night sky, the stars twinkled beautifully.

"Hmm, now that you mention it... It does seem.. Odd," The red-eyed lioness leaned into him, rubbing against his fur. "But together we can beat any new trouble that comes our way, that I believe"  
"True," He smiled with a light chuckle, returning the gesture. "That's not all I've been thinking about though, and while I do wonder how my family is doing and all – that isn't it either." He was the first to pull away, causing the two lions to stare into each others eyes.

"On our journey here, well... after an incident and I went off to think alone, I looked into a puddle at my reflection and who appears but Scar. Thing is, though I heard Kovu had a similar experience mine actually spoke to me."

"Hmm," Rani was about to offer some words of comfort and wisdom when a hoot called their attention.

"Your majesties, forgive my intrusion but you are both needed at the Tree of Life immediately!" Ullu's voice and expression certainly was one of urgency, as she flapped about leading the way.

The two rushed after their owl friend, and gasped at the site before them. The old tree's leaves were browning and curling, and bark was peeling off. They ran into the tree, "Makini?" Kion asked, as Nirmala was doing her best to tend to their more resent visitors. There was no way these were responsible for the cause.

The young adult mandrill shook her head sadly, "The tree is dying. There is less magic, though for what reason we do not know – and that is what you must uncover, and soon." Emphasis on the soon part, for Surak had just walked in with Zuri leaning on him, and crying into his large mane. No words had to be said, as Bunga and Binga solemnly walked in each carrying a small furry bundle in their arms – two tiny lion cubs, struggling to cling to life. A third was brought in by another member of the kingdom, sadly placing the limp form down on the flat rock-table. Makini and Nirmala immediately went into trying to save the remaining two cubs.

Kion and Rani exchanged looks, knowing what the two had to do. Though that meant leaving their lands in order to find the source of the cause behind this...

"Baliyo, Surak... We trust you with leading the Kingdom in our absence." Rani appointed

While Baliyo was reluctant, with some words from Surak and Nirmala finally let them go. "Just, be safe out there, alright? With the magic-thingy problem, no doubt the roar-thing's affected as well." He smiled though, nuzzling his sister and even giving Kion a quick embrace before seeing them off.

And with that, Kion and Rani started on their long journey. Only time would tell if they were successful.

"Let's see... Well, the Ancient Groves may have a clue to the problems we're facing. However, they are pretty far off from here." Rani said as she led the way with him.

"I think I've heard about them before, old tales from our Mjuzi back when I was younger and living in the Pride Lands. Let's see if I can recall the story..."

As they thought, they both headed into the mountains. Perhaps, they could also recruit needed allies?

…

Over in the Pride Lands, Vitani used the Roar of the Elders to send a small pride of rogues back, however all had noticed that it hadn't have been as strong as it used to be. Luckily, she and her guard needed not to chase them off – for they retreated for now, the small flight albeit apparently enough for them. "Hmm," The leader shared a look with Tazama, "It's not just you, Vitani. We've all been feeling the effects of... whatever it is."

"See if this... Rafiki can shed any light on this, Kasi go alert the royalty – I wish to speak with them. Shabaha, with me. Imara, one last patrol along the borders. We'll all reunite at Pride Rock." Nods all around and they went off, leaving the two lionesses together for the time. "Round up anyone you can, I have a feeling some if not all of us are going on a journey soon. In which case,..."


End file.
